


Hearth

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Fluff, Homecoming, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Tall Tales, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sid returns with gifts and tall tales, and Isabella and Galavant have dearly missed him.





	Hearth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nahnahnahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahnahnah/gifts).



Sid came home from a six-month sojourn across the continent with a sack of raspberries for Isabella and a large leather saddle for Galavant.

Galavant admired his reflection in the polished surface. “Attractive and practical. Have your wanderings treated you well?”

Sid shrugged. “Well, I did help sing a Grendl back to sleep, and had a very brief affair with a mermaid, but it’s been steady going all in all.”

“A mermaid?” Isabella’s eyes widened. Galavant poured more mead into her cup and encouraged him to go on.

Sid told them about it. He told them about angels and demons, clowns and missionaries. By the time he was done the sun had set.

They shuffled to bed as a unit, and dropped to their mattresses with a yawn. “I missed you both.” Sid kissed Isabella’s lips, then Galavant’s. He noted the differences between them briefly; Isabella’s gentler but bracing way of pulling him closer with her hands at his hips; Galavant’s more playfully teasing. Tomorrow when they had energy, they’d find a clever use for the raspberries he brought.

But until then, they’d cuddle together and listen to the wind blow across the ocean, and feel their hearts beat in exact three part harmony.


End file.
